Pokemon XY :2 Años Despues
by francomfuletti
Summary: Mi propio universo de pokemon en pocas palabras por lo que si hay cosas incoherentes ya sabran porque y si,este es el summary
1. Chapter 1:El Reencuentro Parte 1

PD:VIENE DE MI CABEZA NADA DE ESTO TIENE RELACION CON EL POKEMON ORIGINAL

SE CENTRA EN:TODOS

POKEMON:XY 2 A OS DESPUES

CAPITULO 1:EL REENCUENTRO: PARTE 1

Era una hermosa ma ana en pueblo boceto,una chica de pelo morocho se despertaba para ir a visitar a sus amigos pero estaba un poco triste ya que no podria ver a tal chico que le robo el corazon porque ya han pasado 2 a os desde que se fue de kalos despues de ba arse y vestirse fue al comedor a comer y despues ir a ciudad luminalia

hola mama"-dijo la morocha a su mama

hola sarah"-dijo la madre

despues de comer sarah fue junto con su sceptile a ciudad luminalia pero seguia un poco triste porque no veria a su amigo

mientras que en aeropuerto de ciudad luminalia

Un chico reconocible habia bajado del avion junto a su braixen y su kirlia al salir:

Despues de 2 a os podre al fin ver a mis amigos"-dijo Franco-"lo mejor es que podre volver a verte sarah"-penso

asi que fue rapido a la torre prisma porque supuestamente clemont y bonnie estuvieran ahi

Mientra en el gimnasio de ciudad luminalia se estaba librando un combate de gimnasio (ya se molesto la proxima solamente luminalia)

Luxray rapidez"-dijo el rubio

Esquivalo"-dijo el chico desconocido

para mala suerte el movimiento le dio dejando casi sin fuerzas a greninja pero podia continuar,en las gradas bonnie estaba mirando junto a su dedenne la batalla aunque ya paso 1 a o desde que se fue de viaje cuando volvio se quedo en luminalia

vamos greninja se que puedes lograrlo confio en ti"-dijo el morocho"-usa antiaereo"

greninja hizo caer varias piedras que dejaron debilitado a luxray

Luxray no puede continuar greninja gana por lo que el ganador es el contrincante Kalm"-dijo Clembot

bien hecho greninja"-dijo Kalm"-regresa"-a adio

Luxray regresa"-dijo el rubio

lo hicieron bien"-dijo bonnie

despues de que clemont le diera la medalla a kalm le pregunta:

a donde vas a ir kalm"-dijo clemont

Pensaba estar aqui una semana"-dijo kalm

sabes nos recuerdas a un amigo que nunca se rendia"-dijo bonnie recordando los momentos que pasaron con franco

asi"-dijo kalm

Clemont y Bonnie le contaba los buenos tiempos que estuvieron entonces

Hola clemont,hola bonnie"-dijo sarah

Hola sarah"-saludaron los rubios

hola amor"-Dijo Kalm a Sarah

hola kalm"-dijo sarah sonrojada

como has estado despues de 2 a os?"-pregunto bonnie con unas alegrias grandes

Muy bien pero..."-decia sarah cambiando su cara de felicidad a tristeza

Extra as a Franco Verdad?"-Pregunto el rubio poniendole celos a kalm

No por nada"-respondio quitandole los celos a kalm

sarah quieres jugar a las escondidas arriba?"-pregunto la peque a

claro kalm quieres jugar tu tambien?"-Pregunto sarah a su novio

ok"-respondio kalm

hermano tambien quieres jugar?"-pregunto bonnie a su hermano

no necesito quitar todas la piedras que dejo el antiaereo de greninja"-dijo clemont

ok vamos?"-pregunto bonnie

Vamos"-respondieros sarah y kalm a la vez yendo al elevador

una vez que se fueron clemont por si solo intento quitar todas las piedra pero todas eran pesadas

hey"-atrayendo la atencion de clemont"- necesitas ayuda?"-pregunto Franco pero clemont no se daba cuenta

si gracias"-respondio amablemente

despues de quitar la mitad de las piedras pero habia una que era bien pesado para eso

que pesada"-dijo franco"-Braixen,Kirlia vengan"-los pokemon mencionados fueron a donde esta Franco"-Braixen Psicocarga a la roca,kirlia recoje las piedras que caigan"-dijo Franco lanzando la roca cayendose el sombrero que llevaba puesto

Braixen lanzo la psicocarga a la piedra destruyendola y kirlia recogio los pedazos que cayeron,cabe destacar que clemont estaba soprendido

que bueno es estar de vuelta cuanto tiempo clemont"-dijo Franco haciendo que quedara bastante soprendido porque su amigo habia vuelto

CONTINUARA 


	2. Chapter 2:El Reencuentro Parte 2

PD:VIENE DE MI CABEZA NADA DE ESTO TIENE RELACION CON EL POKEMON ORIGINAL

SE CENTRA EN:TODOS(OTRA VEZ)

Pokemon XY:2 Años Despues

CAPITULO 2: EL REENCUENTRO:PARTE 2

Que bueno es estar de vuelta,cuanto tiempo clemont"-dijo franco(PD:no pondré todo de nuevo)

!Franco cuanto tiempo desde cuando llegaste ?"-Pregunto Clemont bastante emocionado y imprecionado

como hace unos...5 minutos"-dice Franco

después de quitar todas las piedras clemont le pregunta con mucha determinación:

!Que tal una batalla pokemon como bienvenida ?"-pregunto Clemont

!vale "-respondio

ambos se fueros a la a ambas esquinas para prepararse para combatir

!Adelante raichu "-grito clemont lanzando la pokebola de raichu

con que raichu asi que ire con desventaja"-dijo franco sacando una pokebola"-adelante noctowl"-grito franco lanzando la pokebola de noctowl

que empieze el combate"-dijo lembot comenzando el combate

raichu usa rayo!"-ordeno clemont a raichu

esquivalo!"-ordeno franco a noctowl,el pokemon mencionado lo esquivo con exito"- noctowl paranormal!"-ordeno franco

noctow lanzo el paranormal hacia raichu dejando muy lastimado(50% de energia)

parece que no has perdido el toque pero yo sere quien gane"-dijo clemont muy decidido de la victoria"- raichu usa surf!"-ordeno clemont

QUE!"-dijo franco muy soprendido ya que nunca vio a un raichu que usara surf,noctowl recibio el ataque dejandolo lastimado pero no tanto como raichu

tendre que ir con esta combinacion"-dijo franco en voz baja para que clemont no escuchara"-noctowl usa tajo aereo en vuelo"-ordeno franco

noctowl volo hasta la parte mas alta del campo las alas empezadon a brillar y noctowl lanzo 2 rafagas de aire y fue directo hacia raichu como si fuera un pajaro osado,clemont sabia que no podia hacer nada,noctowl le dio de relleno a raichu dejandolo muy debilitado (claro que el combate no termino)

raichu estas bien?"-pregunto clemont preocupado por raichu el pokemon mencionado acento con la cabeza"-raichu rayo"-ordeno clemont

esta vez noctowl no pudo esquivarlo dejandolo en el mismo estado que raichu

Clemont es hora de acabar con esto"-dijo Franco

Vale"-dijo Clemont

Noctowl usa viento plata"-ordeno franco,las alas de Noctowl empezadon a brillar de un color plateado para despues lanzar rafagas de aire

Raichu usa onda certera"-ordeno Clemont,raichu empezo a cargar una esfera de energia azul(como un kamehameha XD) para despues lanzarla contra noctowl

ambos ataques eran los mas fuertes de ambos pokemons(viento plata es de 60% de ataque pero 2 a os de entrenamiento lo hicieron fuerte) cuando chocaron por ganar terreno empezo a sentirse un temblor por toda luminalia hasta la parte de arriba de la torre prisma

Que esta pasando!?"-pregunto Bonnie aterrada por el temblor

No se"-respondio Sarah(PD:el Sceptile de Sarah esta ahi me olvide de mencionarlo el capitulo anterior)

voy a ver que pasa ahi abajo talves sea clemont combatiendo"-dijo Kalm yendo hacia el acensor de la torre

Mientras abajo, la onda certera y el viento plata peleaban por ganar terreno pero el ganador fue el viento plata desvaneciendo la onda certera por completo y yendo hacia raichu mandandolo a volar por los aires para que al final terminara debilitado

Raichu ya no puede continuar la victoria es para noctowl lo que significa que el ganador del combate es franco"-dijo lembot dandole la victoria a franco

muy bien hecho noctowl"-dijo franco,noctowl como se al de cari o se poso encima de su cabeza

Raichu lo hiciste bien regresa"-dijo Clemont regresandolo a raichu a su pokebola para luego ir hacia donde esta Franco"-Franco lo hiciste bastante bien no pensaba que hibas a ganar con un pokemon en desventaja"-dijo clemont

gracias pero la victoria no fue mia fue para Noctowl"-dijo franco haciendo que Noctowl se pusiera feliz entonces se escucha que el acensor habia llegado cuando sale Kalem

Clemont que fue ese temblor que se sintio?"-dijo kalem llegando pero se dio cuenta que alguien lo acompa aba"- quien es el?"-preguntaba por Franco ya que no lo conocia

Kalm el se franco"-dijo clemont presentando a su amigo

hola soy franco fuletti de pueblo hojaverde en la region shinnoh encantado de conocerte Kalm"-saludo franco a kalm amablemente

soy Kalm mucho gusto"-dijo kalm"-ahora si clemont que era ese temblor de antes?"-pregunto a clemont

es que estaba combatiendo contra su noctowl"-respondio clemont apuntando al noctowl de franco que segia en su cabeza

y es fuerte?"-pregunto Kalm Clemont asendio con la cabeza"-entonces"-mirando a Franco"- te reto a un combate"-dijo Kalm retando a Franco(hovio XD)

Acepto el reto"-dijo franco yendo hacia uno de los lados del campo kalm hiso lo mismo

yo sere el arbitro"- dijo clemont"-cada uno solo puede usar 1 pokemon"-afirmo clemont"-muestren sus pokemon"-dijo clemont

greninja adelante"-dijo kalm lanzando la pokebola del pokemon mencionado

Servine yo te elijo-dijo franco lanzando la pokebola del pokemon mencionado

que el combate comience"-dijo clemont comenzando el combate

Servine paz mental"-ordeno franco,Servine creo una esfera para despues romperla para que entre en su interior

enserio como sea greninja shuriken de agua"-ordeno kalm,Greninja creo el shuriken y lo lanzo hacia servine

caiste"-penso franco"-usa acua cola para desviar el shuriken de agua"-ordeno franco

la cola de servine estaba rodeada de un torbellino de agua para que despues desviada el shuriken hacia arriba pero como el temblor(maso menos)el shuriken golpeo contra el techo asustando a Sarah y a Bonnie

en la parte de arriba

otra vez"-dijo bonnie asustada

talvez sea que kalm esta entrenando con clemont y uno de sus shuriken de agua choco con el techo "-dijo Sarah tratando de calmar a bonnie (que suertuda)

talves tienes razon"-dijo bonnie mas calmada

en el campo de batalla

como es que un servine pudo desviar un shuriken de agua si es fue muy fuerte como desviarlo"-dijo kalm algo enojado

te explico"-dijo franco llamando la atencion de Kalm"-paz mental aumenta el y y acua cola fue lo suficiente fuerte para esquivarlo incluso para derrotarte

ya entiendo pero bueno haber si puedes esquivar esto greninja antiaereo"-ordeno kalm haciendo que greninja haga aparecer piedras bastante grandes como para debilitarlo

Servine usa bomba germen en las rocas"-ordeno franco, servine lanzo semillas(no se que es lo que lanza) hacia las rocas destruyendo cada una de ellas incluso algunas fueron hacia arriba golpeando al techo (mala suerte para las chicas)

parte de arriba

ya me canse!"-dijo bonnie enojada

bonnie tranquilizate"-dijo sarah intentando calmar a bonnie

NO voy a ver el porque de todo esto y sarah tu vendras conmigo!"-dijo bonnie mas enojada que nunca agarrando a sarah de la mano arrastrandola,sceptile solo podia ir a ver

bonnie tranquilizate un poco!"-dijo sarah enojada de su comportamiento haciendo que bonnie soltara su mano y se tranquilize (bien hiba a explotar como un magcargo usando humadera XD)

perdon sarah"-dijo bonnie apenada de como se comporto

no hay problema"-dijo sarah aceptando la disculpa de bonnie"- pero si quieres podemos ver que esta pasando?"-agrego poniendo fe iz a bonnie

vale"-respondio bonnie yendo hacia el elevador con sarah y su sceptile

en el campo de batalla

!NO NO PUEDE SER COMO ESTA PASANDO "-dijo kalm enojado e impresionado de como lo estaba superando

bien servine otra vez paz mental"-ordeno franco

greninja no dejes que haga el movimiento,antiaereo"-ordeno kalm,greninja en vez de lanzar varias rocas lanzo 4 rocas grandes para atraparlo y debilitarlo

las rocas atrapadon a servine pero realmente no la atraparon

servine sal de esas rocas con acua cola y despues ataca a greninja con llueve hojas"-ordeno franco

servine con acua cola salio (sin que se golpeara la cabeza con el techo) disparada,kalm se impresiono ya que el antiaereo no la atrapadon,servine lanzo una tormenta de hojas hacia greninja que de un solo movimiento y al instante cayo debilitado

greninja no puede continuar sevine gana lo que significa que la victoria es para franco"-dijo clemont dandole la victoria a franco

servine lo hiciste de maravilla"-dijo franco yendo donde servine para abrazarla, braixen y kirlia fueron a felicitarla

greninja lo hiciste bien regresa"-dijo kalm regresando a greninja a la pokebola para despues ir a donde esta franco"-lo hiciste bien pero la proxima ganare pero tienes mi respeto agrego kalm alzando la mano

tu tampoco lo hiciste mal pero yo sere el ganador la proxima vez"-dijo franco aceptando la mano de kalm empezando su rivalidad,despues de eso por segunda vez el elevador llego a abajo con bonnie,sarah y su sceptile para saber que paso hermano ahora que fue lo que paso primero el temblor y ahora sentimos golpes en el techo que era eso?"-dijo bonnie al principio enojada pero despues soprendida y alegre por ver otra vez a franco

hola bonnie cuanto tiempo verdad?"-saludo y pregunto franco pero no recibio respuerta de bonnie

franco eres tu?"-pregunto bonnie,franco asintio con la cabeza"-FRANCO"-dijo bonnie yendo donde esta franco para abrazarlo,dedenne salio de su bolsa y abrazo a braixen y a kirlia"-te extra e mucho"-finalizo bonnie

yo tambien te extra e"-dijo franco correspondiendo el abrazo

sarah miraba feliz y al punto del llanto por ver de nuevo a franco,este se separo de bonnie para saludar a sarah

hola sarah cuanto tie..."-pero no pudo terminar ya que sarah le estaba dando un abrazo por sopresa

te extra e mucho,pense que no volveria a verte"-dijo sarah sonrojandose

yo tambien te extra e"-dijo franco correspondiedole el abrazo y tambien sonrojandose,cabe destacar que a kalm le estan entrando celos

despues de eso le explico a sarah y a bonnie que estara 5 meses en kalos ademas de que en 2 meses y medio es su cumplea os pero no se los dijo

!BIEN "-grito bonnie bastante feliz ya que se quedara en luminalia"-sabes si quieres puedes alojarte en nuestra casa,sarah,Kalm si quieren"-pregunto bonnie(si asi es sin signo de pregunta)

No gracias,prefiero quedarme en el centro pokemon"-dijo franco rechazando la oferta de bonnie

lo mismo decimos"-dijeron sarah y kalm tambien rechazando la oferta

ya estoy esperando que cosas pueden pasar en estos 5 meses"-dijo franco con determinacion todos sus amigos sonrieron incluso kalm"-que este sea los mejores 5 meses aqui en kalos con mis amigos"-dijo franco alzando el pu o

si"-dijeron los demás también levantando el puño

CONTINUARA...

PD: Si hay espacios en blanco son Ñ


	3. Chapter 3:La Fiesta De Bienvenida

PD:VIENE DE MI CABEZA NADA DE ESTO TIENE RELACION CON EL POKEMON ORIGINAL

SE CENTRA EN:SARAH(AUNQUE SEA PARA FRANCO)

POKEMON:XY 2 AÑOS DESPUES

EPISODIO 3:LA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA

era un nuevo dia en luminalia y nuestro heroes(Franco,Sarah,Kalm,Clemont,Bonnie)estaban desayunando en la casa de Clemont(en el capitulo anterior Bonnie le propuso a Franco,Sarah y Kalm que se queradan en su casa,estos aceptaron)estaban hablando de las cosas que habian hecho dudante los 2 a os que no se vieron hasta que franco dijo:

oigan si no les molesta voy a estar afuera de la ciudad,posiblemente vuelva a las 8:00"-dijo Franco causando curiosidad a Bonnie

para que?"-pregunto bonnie

es para caminar un poco y tomar aire"-dijo franco"-en realidad es para darle una flor sarah"-penso

cuando franco termino de comer salio a buscar la flor(obiamente les dijo que cuidaran a braixen y a kirlia)sarah aprovecho que franco se fue para organizar una fiesta sopresa y de bienvenida y le pidio ayuda a sus amigos(clemont y bonnie) y a su novio(Kalm)para organizar la fiesta los antes mencionados aceptadon(no pongo dialogo por que estaria repitiendo las mismas palabras)

bien esto es lo que haremos :la fiesta sera en el centro pokemon clemont y bonnie junto a kirlia iran a buscar los globos"-dijo sarah

ok"-dijeron clemont y bonnie,kirlia asintio con la cabeza

Kalm,Braixen,sceptile y yo iremos a buscar otras decoraciones te parece bien kalm?"-pregunto sarah

Me parece bien"-respondio Kalm,braixen y sceptile tambien ascendio con la cabeza

ok vamos"-dijo sarah levantando el pu o sus amigos y pokemons tambien lo hicieron

donde franco:

estaba en un prado de flores pero ninguna le combencia

esta no,esta tampoco,no no no ninguna me comvence tendre que seguir buscando y tendre que ir a otros prados que conozco"-dijo franco un poco enojado"- espero que a sarah le guste de regalo su flor favorita: la Convolvulus Tricolor"-penso franco

talonframe sal-grito lanzando una pokebola,de ella salio un pokemon pajaro de fuego"-vamos a otro prado de flores"-ordeno franco,gustosamente el pokemon mencionadp salio en vuelo con franco

con kalm y serena (clemont y bonnie no estaran mucho no es porque los odie mas bien porque no se me ocurre nada XD):

sarah le estaba contando sus aventuras con sus amigos cuando entonces kalm le pregunta:

y amor como es tu relacion con franco"-pregunto kalm esto hizo que sarah se sonrojara y claramente kalm lo noto

(Aclaracion:puede que me vea el mas importante pero en realidad son los primeros episodios y acabo de llegar a la region los siguentes puede que este pero no como el importante Ok aclarado esto seguimos(PD:lo que pone no es cosas que pasa en la vida real es de mis sue os si ya saben de donde viene la historia asi que no le hagan caso vale))

bueno el es bondadoso,cari oso,es alguien que no se rinde,y tambien alguien que da su vida por sus amigos y pokemon ademas es lindo"-dijo sarah sonrojandose y pensando"-porque dije eso

pero no respondiste mi pregunta solo dijiste como es el en tu punto de vista"-dijo Kalm con un poco de celos

perdon eso salio solo"-dijo sarah disculpandose"-bueno nos conocimos en el campamento del cuando yo me habia perdido en el bosque,yo queria irme de ahi ademas me habia lastimado la rodilla porque aparecio un poliwag y me asusto,despues de eso otra vez los arbustos se empezadon a mover y me asuste y aparecio el, me ayudo a levantarme y "accidentalmento me abrazo y me llevo al campamento despues de eso quede completamente enamodara de el hasta que tuve que irme del campamento y no lo volveria a ver estuve muy triste pero tenia un recuerdo:el pa uelo con el que me vendo la rodilla despues de varios a os(no me acuerdo cuantos)lo vi por la tele ya que se habia tirado desde la torre luminalia,desde entonces empece a viajar con solamente el fin de encontrarlo y todo lo demas es historia"-dijo sarah nolstalgica (el texto mas largo que eh escrito ademas se aburridian)

Guau que historia"-dijo kalm asombrado y un poco mas celoso pero al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo lo asombro

sarah estuvo hablando tanto que no se dieron cuenta que ya llegadon,cuando llegadon solamente entradon y esto hizo que se tardaran hasta las 5:00

listo es hora de volver se nos hizo tarde"-dijo Kalm viendo la hora en su holomisor

bueno"-respondio sarah

con franco:

ya e buscado en 6 prados distintos y todavia nada"-dijo franco mas enojado que nunca hasta era ayudado por talonflame

despues de 6 minutos:

al fin aqui esta"-dijo franco cambiando su estado de enojado a feliz incluso talonflame se puso feliz"-parece que volvere temprano mejor llamo a sarah para avisar"-  
dijo franco sacando su videomisor para llamar a sarah

con los demas:

estaban organizando la fiesta todos estaban poniendo las decoraciones y los globos los pokemons tambien ayudaban,tambien pusieron juegos de fiesta todo estaba bien...  
hasta que sarah recibio una llamada

sacando su holomisor"- quien sera?"-se pregunto sarah,respondio y se llevo una sorpresa"- FRANCO?"-dijo sarah sorpendiendose

hola sarah solo llamaba que volvere temprano creo que a las 6:00 ya estoy bueno solo era eso nos vemos luego"-dijo franco

vale"-dijo sarah terminando la llamada"-chicos hay que darnos prisa"-grito sarah apresudara

por"-preguntadon clemont y kalm a la vez

franco llegada a las 6:00 en vez de las 8:00 y nos quedan 30 minutos para terminar demonos prisa"-dijo sarah otra vez apresudara

eso hizo que todos se dieran prisa despues de 28 minutos ya solo quedaba esperar a franco,cuando franco llego estro al centro pokemon y penso que estaban durmiendo cuando de repente

SOPRESA!"-gritadon todos los amigos de franco

chicos,no me tenian que hacer una fiesta sopresa"-dijo franco impresionado y a la vez queria llorar

claro que si ademas la idea fue de sarah"-dijo clemont se alando a sarah

enserio?"-pregunto franco mirando a sarah,esta hizo que se sonrojada

bueno es que como te extra amos sin contar a kalm decidi que para darte la bienvenida con una fiesta"-respondio sarah mas sonrojada

gracias"-termino franco

y vamos a empezar"-dijo bonnie con mucha alegria

durante toda la tarde y de la noche se la pasaron divirtiendose hasta que daron por terminado la fiesta pero sarah se queria quedar ya que franco tenia algo para ella

y que era lo que me quedes dar?"-pregunto sarah

bueno se que te gustan las flores pero hay una que te gusto mucho asi que esto es lo que te quiero dar"-dijo franco mostrando la flor que tenia en la mano

sarah al ver la flor se sonrojo como un magcargo

franco no devias"-dijo sarah apenada

no enserio te la mereces ya que eres una de mis mejores amigas aceptala por favor"-dijo franco poniendole la flor en el pelo

gracias"-agradecio sarah"-por cierto te puedo pedir un favor"-dijo sarah

si cual?"-se pregunto franco

ma ana a las 6:00 de la ma ana me gustaria tener un combate pokemon contra ti"-dijo sarah desafiante

CONTINUARA...

PD:si quieren preguntarme algo pueden hacerlo yo se la intentare responder


	4. Chapter 4:Franco vs Sarah parte 1

PD:VIENE DE MI CABEZA NADA DE ESTO TIENE RELACION CON EL POKEMON ORIGINAL

SE CENTRA EN:FRANCO Y SARAH

POKEMON:XY 2 AÑOS DESPUES

EPISODIO 4:FRANCO VS SARAH,UN COMBATE DE AMISTAD

por cierto te puedo pedir un favor"-dijo sarah

si cual?"-se pregunto franco

ma ana a las 6:00 de la ma ana me gustaria tener un combate pokemon contra ti"-dijo sarah desafiante

vale acepto el reto"-respondio franco tambien desafiante

gracias"-dijo sarah alegre dandole un abrazo,franco le correspondio el abrazo cabe destacar que ambos estaban sonrojados

despues de eso cada uno se fue a su propia habitacion para descansar,a la ma ana siguiente los ya mencionados se levantadon(incluso despertadon a sus pokemons),cenaron y fueron a un campo de batalla que quedaba cerca cuando llegaron se pusieron cada uno en un lado del campo

muy bien estan seran las reglas: sera una batalla de 6 vs 6 se puede una un pokemon de cada lado el combate acaba cuando los pokemon del oponente esten debilitados te parece bien"-dijo franco

me parece bien"-respondio sarah"-espero una buena batalla"-dijo sarah

vale"-dijo franco"-sal talonflame"-dijo franco lanzando una pokebola de la cual sale un pajaro igneo haciendo su grito caracteristico

sal delcatty"-dijo sarah lanzando una pokebola de la cual sale un gato grande

que el combate empieze"-grito franco,luego salio la tipica animacion de vs

asi que tu skity evoluciono felicidades"-dijo franco alagando a sarah al ver a delcatty

gracias"-dijo sarah"-delcatty usa rayo hielo"-ordeno sarah,delcatty lanzo un rayo de hielo impactando contra talonflame le hizo da o pero no fue mucho

talonflame nitrocarga"-ordeno franco,talonflame se encendio en llamas y da o a delcatty en casi el mismo estado que talonflame

delcatty onda trueno"-ordeno sarah,delcatty lanzo un peque o gru ido lo que hizo que hizo un escudo electrico aldrededor de talonflame

buen movimiento"-alago franco a sarah"-pero si talomflame esta paralizado delcatty estara quemada,talonflame evite igneo"-ordeno franco,talonflame se emvolvio en llamas (como un nitrocarga pero mas potente)dandole de relleno a delcatty pero da andose a si mismo pero por suerte la dejo quemada

delcatty estas bien"-dijo sarah preocupada por delcatty,el pokemon mencionado asendio con la cabeza"-bien doble bofeton"-ordeno sarah,la cola de delcatty se ilumino y fue con una velocidad incleible hacia estuvo cerca delcatty empezo a golpear a talonflame con la cola acertando los 5 golpes

talonflame todo bien"-pregunto franco,el pokemon mencionado acendio con la cabeza"-entonces terminemos con esta combinacion pajado igneo"-ordeno franco soprendiendo a sarah,talonflame se emvolvio en un aura blanco(pajado osado)pero fusionado con un aura roja(evite igneo),talonflame fue directo hacia delcatty dandole un golpe muy fuerte dejandola debilitada

delcatty no puede continuar ta..."-franco no pudo terminar ya que talonflame no se sentia bien hasta que cayo debilitado"-ambos pokemon no pueden continuar es un empate"-aclaro franco al final

lo hisiste bien delcatty me enorgulleces descansa"-dijo sarah regresando a delcatty a su pokebola

bien hecho talonflame regresa"-dijo franco haciendo lo mismo que sarah

me soprendiste con esa combinacion siempre intentando salir victorioso pero la mayoria de veces pierdes"-dijo sarah

lo se,pero voy a salir victorioso,adelante meowstic"-dijo franco con determinacion lanzando una pokebola de la cual salio un gato de color blanco

parece que no vas a cambiar nunca,adelante sableye"-dijo sarah lanzando una pokebola de la cual salio un tipo de fantasma

que problema sableye es tipo fantasma y siniestro y los ataques tipo psiquicos no le afectan la verdad sarah me soprendes"-dijo franco haciendo sonrojar a sarah algo que no noto"-pero gracias a los 2 a os de entrenamiento meowstic aprendio nuevos movimientos,usa doble rayo"-ordeno franco

sableye usa tinieblas antes de que meowstic ataque"-ordeno sarah,sableye lanzo una mirada hacia meowstic de la cual una ondas color violeta salieron dandole un golpe fuerte hacia meowstic sin que pudiera lanzar el doble rayo

meowstic estas bien"-dijo franco preocupado,el pokemon mencionado asendio con la cabeza"-bien usa rayo"-ordeno franco,meowstic estaba rodeada de un aura electrica para despues lanzar un rayo hacia sableye da andolo minimamente

bien pero ahora voy yo,sableye usa fuego fatuo"-ordeno sarah,el pokemon ya mencionado lanzo llamas de color violeta hacia meowstic dejandola quemando

no meowstic sigues en condiciones"-dijo franco preocupado,el pokemon mencionado acendio con la cabeza"-bien usa doble rayo"-ordeno franco,esta vez si pudo da ar a sableye pero franco no se esperadia de algo

me sigues soprendiendo esta batalla es muy intensa"-dijo sarah esta vez alagando a franco"-pero te tengo una sopresa,sableye megaevoluciona"-dijo sarah sacando una pulsera de la cual toco,luego de eso sableye estaba rodeado de un area azul cambiando de forma,cuando termino sableye tenia una orejas mas punteagudas sus ojos cambiaron a rubies y la gema del pecho estaba como escudo

no puede ser,es imposible meowstic regresa"-dijo franco preocupado e impresionado de ver al sableye de sarah mega evolucionado"-tengo que pensar en algo...ya lo se"-penso franco una idea"-adelante aegislash"-dijo franco lanzando una pokebola de la cual salio una espada con un escudo en el centro

bien sableye usa "-ordeno sarah pero no se acordaba que el tipo lucha no puede hacer nada contra el tipo fantasma asi que no pudo agarrarlo"-pero como"-se pregunto sarah

te olvidaste,el tipo lucha no afecta al tipo fantasma"-dijo franco"-aegislash usa toxico"-ordeno franco,el pokemon mencionado hizo salir un humo de color violeta (no se donde) hacia sableye dejandolo gravemente envenenado

estas bien sableye"-dijo sarah,sableye respondio con un si"-sableye usa..."-pero no pudo terminar

aegislash regresa"-dijo franco regresando al pokemon mencionado"-sal chesnaugt y usa pu o trueno "-dijo franco esta vez sacando a chesnaught que uso pu o trueno contra sableye que sufrio pocos da os pero mas el veneno le quito otro poco"-pero como es que no le hago nada"-dijo franco un poco enojado

es que se defiende con el rubi que tiene"-revelando el porque no le hace nada lo que le dio una idea a franco"-sableye usa "-ordeno sarah,sableye sujeto a chesnaugt lanzandolo al aire,impulsado por el rubi para agarrar y tirar a chesnaugt al suelo pero no le hizo mucho da o ya que tambien es de tipo lucha

chesnaught regresa"-dijo franco regresando a chesnaugt a su pokebola"-aegislash sal al combate"-dijo franco sacando a aegislash

usa tinieblas"-ordeno sarah,sableye hizo lo mismo pero no hizo mucho efecto

aegislash usa espada santa en el rubi "-ordeno,la punta de la espada de aegislash se ilumino y fue a atacar no a sableye sino que al rubi

sableye cuidado"-pero ya era tarde aegislash ya habia llegado y rompio el rubi dejando a sableye indefenso

usa cabeza de hierro"-ordeno franco,esta vez la cabeza de aegislash se ilumino dandole un fuerte golpe a sableye dejandolo debilitado y desasiendo la megaevolucion

bien hecho sableye regresa"-dijo regresando a sableye a su pokebola"-vaya parece que tu entrenamiento a dado frutos pero no eres el unico que entreno todos estos a os adelante mawile"-dijo sarah sacando a su mawile

puedes sequir aegislash"-pregunto franco,aegislash ascendio con la cabeza"-bien usa toxico"-ordeno,hizo lo mismo con sableye pero no paso nada pero recordo que.."-cierto mawile es tipo acero como me olvide"-dijo haciendo que sarah,sceptile y sus pokemons cayeran estilo anime

no puede ser"-dijo sarah con gota anime"-bueno es un error mawile danza espada"-y a mawile le rodeadon unas espadas subiendole el ataque

usa sombra vil"-ordeno franco,la sombra de aegislash se movio hasta mawile pero causandole poco da o

colmillo igneo"-ordeno sarah,los colmillos de mawile se prendiedon en fuego y mordio con fuerza causandole una derrota instantanea para aegislash(no perdiedon pero aegislash se debilito,para aclarar)

aegislash regresa"-dijo franco regresando a aegislash"-lo hisiste bien,sal chesnaught"-dijo franco sacando a chesnaught

mawile colmillo igneo otra vez"-ordeno sarah

chesnaught defiendete con barrera espinosa"-ordeno franco,el pokemon mencionado puso su brazo en posicion de defensa y de el salio un escudo de espinas que protegieron a chesnaught y a la vez da adon a mawile

mawile estas bien?"-pregunto sarah,mawile ascendio con la cabeza"-bien danza espada"-mawile hizo lo mismo cuando luchaba contra aegislash

mazazo"-ordeno franco,el brazo de chesnaught se ilumino y fue directo hacia mawile causandole da o a mawile pero tambien a el mismo

mawile otra vez colmillo igneo"-ordeno sarah,(por ultima vez)mawile hizo lo mismo

chesnaught barrera espinosa"-ordeno franco chesnaugt saco otra vez la barrera espinosa

esta vez no,lista mawile"-el pokemon ascendio con la cabeza"-Megaevoluciona"-grito sarah causando impresion en franco,el cuerpo de mawile se hizo un poco mas grande y la parte de atras(una boca no se)se dividio en 2 causando que el colmillo igneo sea un doble colmillo igneo,el primer colmillo se lo trago el escudo pero el segundo le mordio el brazo a chesnaught causandole mucho da o y desabilitandole su brazo izquierdo

chesnaught estas bien?"-pregunto franco preocupado,el pokemon ascendio con la cabeza"-ok antiaereo"-ordeno franco,chesnaught con la fuerza que la queda hizo caer unas del cielo

mawile esquivalos y usa caranto a"-ordeno sarah,mawile esquivo con gran velocidad las rocas y ataco directamente a chesnaught(no puedo describirlo ya que no se su animacion)dejando debilitado a chesnaught

chesnaught regresa"-dijo franco regresando a chesnaught"-sarah,no pense que hibas a irme ganando te felicito"-dijo alagando a sarah que se sonrojo por el comentario"-pero esto apenas acaba de empezar"-dijo mientras le rodeaba un aura oscura cambiando el color de su pelo a rojo oscuro y tambien sus ojos en un x(el fondo rojo y la x negra)"-meowstic sal"-dijo lanzando la pokebola de meowstic para que saliera"-estas en condiciones para continuar"-  
el pokemon ascendio con la cabeza"-bien adelante"-termino franco

CONTINUARA...

perdón por subir un jueves,en perdón mañana subo el capitulo 5


	5. Chapter 5:Franco vs Sarah Parte 2

PD:VIENE DE MI CABEZA NADA DE ESTO TIENE RELACION CON EL POKEMON ORIGINAL

SE CENTRA EN:FRANCO Y SARAH

POKEMON:XY 2 AÑOS DESPUES

EPISODIO 5:FRANCO VS SARAH,EL COMBATE TERMINA

sarah,no pense que hibas a irme ganando te felicito"-dijo alagando a sarah que se sonrojo por el comentario"-pero esto apenas acaba de empezar"-dijo mientras

le rodeaba un aura oscura cambiando el color de su pelo a rojo oscuro y tambien sus ojos en un x(el fondo rojo y la x negra)"-meowstic sal"-dijo lanzando la pokebola de meowstic para que saliera"-estas en condiciones para continuar"-

el pokemon ascendio con la cabeza"-bien adelante usa rayo"-termino franco,meowstic fue rodeado de un aura chispiante para despues expulsar un rayo fuerte

haciendole daño a mawile

mawile cabeza de hierro"-ordeno sarah,la cabeza de mawile se ilumino de un color plateado(como aegislash)

meowstic esquivalo y usa energibola "-ordeno franco,el pokemon mencionado esquivo con exito el ataque y creo una esfera de energia de color verde para despues lanzarla hacia mega-mawile causandole daño pero meowstic sufrio daños por la quemaduras

usa carantoña"-ordeno sarah,mega-mawile fue hacia meowstic dejandola casi debilitada(un golpe mas y adios XD)

usa energibola cautivadora"-ordeno franco(PD:menudos nombres de combinacion me creo XD),meowstic creo una energibola que la lanzo hacia mega-mawile y a la vez lanzo una onda con corazones aldrededor con la cual ambos ataques se unieron en uno causandole daño a mawile al punto

de casi caer debilitada,pero la primera que cayo fue meowstic por los efectos del quemado dejando en ventaja a sarah con todavia 4 pokemons

meowstic regresa"-dijo regresando a meowstic"-lo hiciste bien ¿ahora a quien saco?"-dijo pensando cual sacaria ya que le quedaba braixen y kirlia,al final ya supo a quien sacar"-kirlia yo te elijo"-dijo franco,kirlia fue al campo de batalla ya que no estaba dentro de su pokebola

mawile usa cabeza de hierro"-ordeno sarah

kirlia contrarresta con tajo umbrio"-ordeno franco,los brazos de kirlia se iluminadon de color negro y con gran velocidad ataco a mawile lanzandola por los aires(pero no como para mandarla a alaska XD)desactivando la megaevolucion de dejandola debilitada

bien hecho mawile regresa"-dijo sarah regresando a mawile a su pokebola"-glaceon sal"-dijo sarah sacando a glaceon

kirlia sigamos"-dijo franco con determinacion,el pokemon mencionado hizo lo mismo que su entrenador"-usa bola sombra"-ordeno franco,kirlia creo una bola de color violeta que la lanzo hacia glaceon

glaceon tu tambien bola sombra"-ordeno sarah,glaceon hizo lo mismo que kirlia,ambas bolas sombras chocaron entre si que se hizo una cortina de humo sarah aprovecho la cortina de humo para atacar"-glaceon poder oculto"-ordeno sarah,glaceon creo unas esferas luminonas hacia kirlia

kirlia destruyelos con hoja aguda"-ordeno franco,paso lo mismo que tajo umbrio pero de color verde golpeando el poder oculto pero no pudo cortarlo a la mitad y las demas esferas dieron a kirlia

¿como no pudo cortarlo?"-se pregunto franco

te acuerdas la batalla que tuvimon entre kirlia y glaceon antes de sepadarnos"-pregunto sarah,franco ascendio con la cabeza(para que entiendan kirlia y glaceon eran rivales y tuvieron una batalla antes de despedirse)"-pues el poder oculto cambio de tipo normal a tipo fuego"-dijo sarah

pues eso no me detendra ¿verdad kirlia?"-dijo franco con determinacion,kirlia ascendio con la cabeza"-entonces usa rayo"-ordeno franco,el cuerpo de kirlia se rodeo de un aura amarillo chispeante para despues lanzar un rayo potente dejando paralizada a glaceon

glaceon yo se que puedes usa rayo hielo"-ordeno sarah,glaceon lanzo un rayo de hielo hacia kirlia que la dejo congelada que eso seria un problema

kirlia ¿estas bien?"-pregunto franco preocupado pero no recibio respuesta ya que estaba congelada pero no debilitada

glaceon bola sombra"-ordeno sarah creo una esfera violeta que la lanzo hacia kirlia

que puedo hacer"-penso franco ya que no tenia mucho que hacer"-ya lo se"-penso"-kirlia usa rayo en ti mismo para destruir el hielo y luego tajo umbrio para partir la bola sombra en 2"-dijo franco,kirlia uso rayo en si mismo y poco a poco el hielo se hiba destruyendo hasta que se destruyo por completo para que despues sus brazos se iluminaran para partir la bola sombra en 2

glaceon doble rayo"-ordeno sarah,glaceon disparo un rayo directo hacia kirlia dañandola gravemente

kirlia estas bien"-pregunto franco,kirlia ascendio con la cabeza"-bien ¡kirlia Megaevoluciona"-dijo franco haciendo lo mismo que sarah con sableye y mawile,el cuerpo de kirlia empezo a iluminarse y cuando termino los brazos de kirlia pasadon a ser cuchillas y tenia como una capa en la espalda"-usa hoja aguda"-esta vez la cuchilla de kirlia se ilumino yendo velozmente(como a la velocidad de la luz)

hacia glaceon haciendo daño descomunal pero por alguna razon no termino debilitada

si tu usas combinaciones yo tambien hare una combinacion doble rayo de hielo"-ordeno sarah,glaceon lanzo un rayo de hielo y un doble rayo a la vez combinandose y haciendo un daño grande(no puede ser kirlia acaba de megaevolucionar y ya va a caer debilitada)

terminemos esto kirlia tajo umbrio"-ordeno franco,kirlia fue hacia glaceon dipuesto a terminar la ronda(no el combate)

glaceon terminemos con este movimiento poder oculto(tipo fuego)"-ordeno sarah,glaceon formo unas esferas para lanzarlas hacia kirlia pero el pokemon mencionado estaba cerca asi que se formo una cortina de humo en todo el estadio,despues de un rato(no tan largo XD) el muro se disipo mostrando a ambos pokemons con una mirada retadora para que despues ambas cayeran al suelo debilitadas y kirlia desaciendo la megaevolucion

franco fue a recoger a kirlia en sus brazos para que este a salvo"-bien hecho kirlia descansa"-dijo dejando a kirlia en el suelo

glaceon regresa"-dijo sarah regresando a glaceon a su pokebola"-guau esto es la batalla mas emocionante de mi vida te lo agradezco"-dijo sarah agradeciendo a franco que aceptada el favor

gracias,pero me he estado preguntando algo pero te pregunto al final"-dijo franco

ok,braixen eres la siguiente"-dijo sarah lanzando un zorro que era igual al braixen de franco

vale braixen adelante!-ordeno franco para que saliera al campo pero se reuso a hacerlo ¿porque? porque el braixen de franco esta enamodado de la braixen de sarah(ay que bonito es el amor) y no queria dañar a su amor,franco sabia de esto pero no tuvo remedio

braixen se que no quieres dañar a tu amor pero es eso o perdemos el combate no me voy a interponer en tu decision"-dijo franco,braixen tenia que decidir:o lastimar a su amor o perder el combate(ya sabran cual elijio)braixen fue al campo de batalla confiado que va a ganar

bien braixen usa llamarada"-ordeno sarah,el pokemon mencionado uso la rama que tenia en la cola para formar el simbolo kanji de fuego(el simbolo kanji es este 大)y lo lanzo hacia el braixen de franco(la verdad es dificil diferenciar ambos braixen)

repelelo con lanzallamas"-ordeno franco,braixen hizo lo mismo que la braixen de sarah pero en vez de formar el simbolo kanji lanzo un lanzallamas que detuvo el llamadara que facilidad"-usa onda voltio"-ordeno franco,el puño de braixen se electrifico(como puño trueno pero no es)y pego el suelo con fuerza de ella salio una onda electrica que le dio a la braixen de sarah pero no hizo mucho

atrapalo con psiquico"-ordeno sarah,los ojos de braixen se iluminadon y elevo al braixen de franco quedandolo atrapado

braixen(f) liberate"-ordeno franco,braixen intento liberarse pero era en vano

braixen(s) bola sombra"-ordeno sarah,braixen lanzo el bola sombra hacia braixen(f)dejandolo dañado

vamos se que puedes ganar llama embrujada"-ordeno franco,braixen hizo un circulo de fuego y lanzo de la rama un lanzallamas pero este potenciado haciendole mucho daño pero un poco menos(como un 20% le quito)

braixen bola sombra"-ordeno sarah pero no paso nada(lo que pasa es que el braixen de sarah olvido bola sombra por un nuevo movimiento)"-braixen que pasa"-dijo sarah confundida

¿que pasa?...oh no"-penso franco dandose cuenta de lo que pasaba"-braixen lanazallamas"-ordeno franco,el pokemon mencionado lanzo el lanzallamas

braixen(s) esquivalo"-ordeno sarah,braixen salto alto(pero no para irse al espacio) y fue directo hacia braixen entonces la cola de braixen se ilumino

braixen(f) usa onda voltio en la cola de braixen"-ordeno franco,braixen golpeo la cola de la braixen de sarah mostrando que aprendio un nuevo movimiento:Cola Ferrea

bien hecho braixen aprendiste cola ferrea dudante la pelea(o marcha)"-felicito a braixen,por alguna razon la cola de braixen se torno de color rojo llameante quemando la mano del braixen de franco(se trataba que la braixen de sarah hizo lo mismo que franco en su batalla de gimnasio contra clemont:cola ignea),esto aprovecho a la braixen de sarah atacar por la espalda dejando un gran daño

braixen(f) estas bien"-dijo franco preocupado ya que un golpe mas y perdia la batalla,el pokemon ascendio con la cabeza ademas que el cuerpo del braixen de franco se ilumino esto significa que activo su habilidad mar llamas"-bien braixen devuelve el daño con cola ignea"-ordeno,la cola de braixen se encendio en llamas para atacar a braixen(s)

braixen(s) has lo mismo que el braixen de franco"-ordeno sarah,la braixen de sarah hizo lo mismo que el braixen de franco,esto hizo empezar una batalla de colas igneas(como si fuedan espadachines)ambos braixen no se rendian hasta que uno de los golpes mando volando(no como se se fuera a alaska)a la braixen de sarah

muy bien braixen lista para terminar"-dijo sarah,braixen ascendio con la cabeza ademas igual que el braixen de franco activo su habilidad mar llamas"-bien usa llamarada con toda tu fuerza"-ordeno sarah,braixen hizo el simbolo kanji y lo lanzo hacia el braixen de franco

acabemos con esto,braixen llama embrujada"-ordeno franco(para no volver a repetir lo mismo solamente digo aca que lanzo la llama embrujada),ambos ataques chocaron por ganar terreno pero no dudo mucho ya que el llama embrujada desiso por completo el llamarada,la llama embrujada dio directo hacia braixen mandandola a volar hacia su entrenadora(sarah) y dejandola en el suelo mientras que braixen(s) estaba debilitada

bien hecho braixen regresa"-dijo sarah regresando a braixen a su pokebola

sarah estas bien"-dijo franco preocupado

si estoy bien no te preocupes"-dijo sarah calmando a franco

fiu,braixen ven aca"-ordeno franco"-esta es la ultima batalla y conociendo a sceptile no tendria una batalla contra ti si estas en mal estado"-dijo franco curando las heridas de braixen

sceptile ¿estas listo?"-pregunto sarah con determinacion,el pokemon mencionado ascendio con la cabeza"-ok sceptile yo te elijo"-dijo sarah elijiendo a sceptile

braixen adelante"-dijo franco"-sabes sarah se me ocurrio una idea genial para que esta batalla sea mas impactante"-dijo franco mostrando su mega aro,al principio sarah no entendio a lo que se referia pero despues supo a que se refiria

diciendo al mismo tiempo"-braixen/sceptile Megaevoluciona"-dijeron franco y sarah,el sceptile de sarah empezo a brillar y a cambiar de forma,al terminar sceptile se veia un poco mas alto,Su cola ahora acaba en punta,tenia mas semillas en su espalda,sus dagas se volvieron de color rojo y su cresta parecia que estaba mordida ademas que adquiria el tipo dragon y la habilidad pararrayos

y el braixen de franco cambio de forma,no parecia que crecio sus orejas se hicieron mas punteagudas,la manos de braixen de volvieron negras,la punta del pelo de las orejas de braixen se volvieron violeta y la llama de su rama tambien se volvio violeta ademas de adquirir el tipo psiquico pero no cambia de habilidad

sceptile garra dragon"-ordeno sarah,la mano de sceptile cambio de forma a una garra de color violeta yendo directo hacia braixen

braixen detenlo con psiquico"-ordeno franco,los ojos de braixen se iluminaron y detuvo a sceptile"-usa lanzallamas"-ordeno franco,braixen lanzo un lanzallamas dañando a sceptile

sceptile terremoto"-ordeno sarah el suelo de repente empezo a temblar dañando a braixen

braixen usa otra vez lanzallamas"-ordeno franco,braixen lanzo el ataque(anteriormente hiba a usar onda voltio pero por la habilidad de sceptile no puede)

sceptile repelelo con hoja aguda"-ordeno sarah,la daga de sceptile se ilumino de color verde para intentar repeler el lanzallamas

braixen detenlo con psiquico"-ordeno franco,los ojos de braixen se iluminaron de color rosa y pudo detener a sceptile causandole mucho daño a sceptile que estaba en las ultimas

sceptile se que puedes usa garra trueno"-ordeno sarah causando mucha impresion a franco,el puño de sceptile se electrifico pero a la vez creo una garra(para que sepan es una garra dragon combinado con el puño trueno)cuando acumulo fuerza suficiente fue hacia braixen y le dio un garrazo(existira esa palabra si no pues una nueva palabra XD)que lo dejo en mismo estado que el

es hora de terminar braixen puño igneo"-ordeno franco(para aclarar no es un puño fuego es algo como cola ignea(para no congundirse lo llame puño igneo))el puño de braixen se prendio fuego y fue hacia sceptile como ultimo ataque

sceptile puño trueno"-ordeno sarah,el puño de sceptile se electrifico y fue fue a hacia braixen

ambos pokemon chocaron los puños pero por un segundo ambos estaban en su lado contrario despues de unos momentos el que cayo fue sceptile desasiendo la megaevolucion decladando ganador a franco

bien hecho braixen ven aca para curarte"-ordeno franco llamando a braixen para curarlo,el pokemon menciondado acepto con gusto desasiendo la megaevolucion

diste una buena batalla sceptile"-dijo sarah dandole un revivir y despues ur hacia donde esta franco"-franco,la verdad me sigues soprendiendo por la determinacion y por tu pasion por los pokemon"-dijo sarah sonrojada y tambien soprendiendo a franco

gracias sarah no combatiste tan mal me diste buena pelea te lo agradezco"-dijo franco sonrojado

al escuchar eso sarah por inpulso abrazo a franco y le dio un beso en la mejilla"-gracias por cumplirme este favor"-dijo sarah sonrojada a un franco impresionado,este le corespondio el abrazo

no es ningun problema"-dijo franco"-que se me olvidaba"-dijo sepadandose del abrazo"-me e estado preguntando que tal te han ido en los espetaculos pokemon"-pregunto franco

lo abandone"-dijo sarah triste y cadizbaja

como"-pregunto otra vez franco impresionado

cuando perdi contra aria y serena lo abandone"-respondio sarah al final llorando (al fin primera mencion de serena XD)

franco sentia lo que le paso a sarah asi que desidio devolverle el favor"-sarah me puedes hacer un favor"-pregunto franco mientras le secaba las lagrimas

si cual"-dijo sarah medio llorando

ayer escuche que en 3 dias habra un espetaculo pokemon,el favor que te pido es que participes otra vez"-dijo franco

claro lo hare"-respondio sarah

gracias,bueno creo que tenemos que volver ademas que quiero dormir un poco"-dijo franco bostezando esto hizo que sarah soltara una risa

ok"-dijo sarah mientras se reia,franco no entendio el porque

ambos se fueron al centro pokemon para curar(y en el caso de franco descansar) para mañana

mientras tanto en el tejado de un edificio

asi que estan aqui genial"-dijo un chico desconocido con un dewott( no puedo decir su apariencia ni su nombre apariencia por que seguia medio oscuro y nombre porque no(que malo soy))

Continuara...

otra vez subo algo tarde,perdon :),si les gusto escriban una opinion de la serie hasta el momento,nos leemos hasta el miercoles que viene (y de verdad)


	6. Chapter 6:Feliz Cumpleaños Bonnie

PD:VIENE DE MI CABEZA NADA DE ESTO TIENE RELACION CON EL POKEMON ORIGINAL

SE CENTRA EN:BONNIE

POKEMON:XY 2 AÑOS DESPUES

EPISODIO 6:FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BONNIE

(antes de empezar aunque ya empezo XD,este episodio pasa 2 dias despues del combate de franco y sarah)era una temprana ma ana en luminalia y todos dormian muy bien(parecieran que estan muertos XD)todo era normal hasta que...

waaa"-dijo franco sin sentido sintiendo un terremoto y cayendose de la cama,los demas por alguna razon no se despertadon"-que paso dijo en voz baja llendo a la ventana y ve a clemont(no se como decir que su invento exploto y)al verlo bajo hacia donde estaba el y le pregunta:

clemont que fue esa explosion"-pregunto franco

es que tengo que darme prisa"-dijo clemont con prisa en reparar denuevo el invento

para que"-pregunto denuevo franco

porque hoy es el cumplea os de bonnie"-dijo clemont

entonces porque no le haces una fiesta normal"-pregunto franco

porque siempre descubre mis planes"-dijo clemont

FLASH BACK: 2 A OS ATRAS(despues de que me fuera)

muy bien pa lo que tenemos que hacer es poner los globos..."-decia clemont a su padre pero el no se daba cuenta de que bonnie estaba escuchando todo,despues de decirle todo le pregunta a bonnie que quiere hacer

hola bonnie"-saluda clemont

hola hermano"-responde el saludo bonnie

que es lo que te gustaria hacer esta tarde?"-pregunto clemont

que te escuche hablar con mi padre de mi fiesta sopresa de cumplea os"-dijo bonnie dandole en el clavo a clemont

(PD:tambien paso un a o antes pero ese voy a dejar que lo imagineis por si mismo)

talvez te pueda ayudar"-dijo franco con una idea

como"-se pregunto clemont

facil distraela con algo y haz la fiesta"-dijo franco

lo intente y no funciono"-dijo clemont

pero esta sera la definitiva,por cierto a bonnie le gustan las batallas pokemon"-dijo y pregunto franco

si por?"-se pregunto clemont

ya lo tengo:cuando sean las 5:00 me llevare a bonnie al campo de batalla para combatir contra ella para distraerla mientras que tu,kalm y sarah lo organizan todo en tu casa cuando termine como a las 5:30 o 6:00 ya voy a tu casa adelantandome y listo que te parece"-dijo franco

(solo para aclarar puede que sea capitulo corto)

vale"-dijo clemont"-espero que funcione"-penso clemont cuestionandose

despues de eso sarah,kalm y bonnie se despertadon,franco(a escondidas) les explico que es lo que tienen que hacer para su suerte bonnie no estaba escuchando,desayunadon y charlaron de cosas no muy interesantes dejando de lado el cumplea os de bonnie

ya eran las 5:00

bien franco empieza con el plan"-dijo clemont susurrandole a franco

ok"-dijo franco"-oye bonnie"-dijo franco atraiendo la atencion de bonnie

si que pasa?"-pregunto bonnie

clemont me habia dicho que empezaste tu viaje hace u medio verdad?"-dijo franco

si porque lo preguntas?"-se cuestionaba bonnie

me gustaria medir tu fuerzas con un combate qur te padece"-dijo franco

!me parece bien "-dijo bonnie saltando de alegria

bien fase uno listo"-penso franco

despues de que bonnie curada(por si acaso)sus pokemons fueron al campo de batalla cuando se fueron comenzo la fase 2 del plan

bien chicos prepadense a decorar"-dijo clemont y se pusieron a decorar para soprender a bonnie,sarah estaba acargo de los juegos y de los globos,kalm de la decoracion y clemont estaba creando un escenario con karaoke(muy original verdad) obiamente los pokemons los ayudabon

en el campo de batalla

bien bonnie sera una batalla 1vs1 gana si el pokemon de su oponente se debilita"-dijo franco

bien"-dijo bonnie mas feliz que nunca"-quilava yo te elijo"-dijo bonnie sacando a quilava

quilava pense que serian uno de los iniciales de kalos"-se pregunto franco

lo que pasa es que queria un inicial diferente asi que el profesor cipres me presento los iniciales de jotho y eliji a cyndaquil"-dijo bonnie sacandole la duda a franco

guau"-dijo franco sacando su pokedex"-quilava el pokemon volcan Quilava mantiene a sus rivales a raya con la intensidad de sus llamas y las r fagas de aire gneo. Este Pok mon usa su espectacular ingenio para esquivar ataques hasta cuando abrasa al rival con sus llamas"-registro la pokedex ok venonat yo te elijo"-dijo franco sacando a venonat

guau que pokemon mas lindo"-dijo bonnie con estrellas en los ojos sacando su pokedex"-venonat el pokemon insecto Dicen que durante su evoluci n Venonat desarroll una fina capa de espeso pelo alrededor de todo el cuerpo para protegerse Tiene unos ojos tan grandes que no hay presa que le pase desapercibida

bien que empieze el combate"-dijo franco

en el centro pokemon:ya casi estaba todo decorado solo faltaban unos globos y que alguna decoracion y listo

haber como le estara llendo a franco distrayendo a bonnie"-dijo clemont llamando a franco despues de unos segundos"- hola?"-dijo clemont

CLEMONT POR QUE TIENES QUE LLAMAR AHORA!"-dijo franco gritando muy fuerte que asusto a la mayoria

solo tenia que saber si esta distra..."-dijo clemont sin terminar

si si si perdon pero tengo que cortar para ganar al final volveremos a las 6:30 ya nos vemos chau"-dijo franco cortando la llamada de repente

y como le esta llendo a franco"-pregunto kalm

de maravilla"-dijo clemont nervioso,los demas tenian una gota al estilo anime

cuando eran las 6:15

no puedo creer que me ganaras"-dijo franco(en realidad se dejo ganar)

gracias"-dijo bonnie

todo era normal llendo para el centro pokemon cuando franco recibio un mensaje de clemont:ya esta dodo listo te esperamos

bonnie me voy a adelantar nos vemos despues"-dijo franco llendose rapido al centro pokemon dejando sola a bonnie

ok"-dijo bonnie al aire"-quilava sal"-dijo bonnie sacando a quilava para que le haga compa ia"-no crees que franco se esta comportando un poco raro"-dijo bonnie,quilava la miro con cada que no sabe

ya en el centro pokemon

listo ya llegue"-dijo franco cansado por correr

bien escondanse"-dijo clemont,todos es escondiedon y apagaron las luces,despues de 5 minutos de esperas la puerta se abrio y se vio a bonnie

por que esta todo oscuro"-se pregunto bonnie cuando de repente la luces se prendieron

!SOPRESA "-gritadon todos a la vez bonnie se quedo quieta hasta pareciera que hiba a llorar

chicos(sniff sniff) gracias"-dijo bonnie llorando,despues se seco las lagrimas"-por eso es que franco estaba medio raro"-dijo bonnie con una sonrisa

asi es"-dijo franco

en realidad fue idea de clemont"-dijo sarah se alando a clemont

si el fue el que penso esto"-dijo kalm

bueno yo no hice nada"-dijo clemont avergonzado

no importa de quien fue la idea solamente les doy las gracias"-dijo bonnie otra vez llorando

bueno que tal si empezamos con esto cumplea eda"-dijo clemont con tono de broma

me parece bien"-dijo bonnie

durante toda la tarde se la pasadon divirtiendo entre muchos juegos,karaoke e incluso un show de comedia en donde todos se divirtiedon cuando ya era hora de dormirse cantadon el feliz cumple(no pondre la cancion por copyright)

este a sido el mejor cumplea os de todos"-dijo bonnie al soplar las velas

al terminar todos se fueron a dormir,ya eran la 0:30 y todos estaban durmiendo excepto una chica de pelo medio morado(el primer episodio era morocho pero me acorde de su color de pelo) razon:estaba emocionada por ma ana que sera re-debut del espetaculo pokemon

que haces despierta a estas horas"-dijo kalm a sus espaldas

es que ma ana es mi re-debut del espetaculo pokemon y estoy emocionada"-dijo sarah

y tambien nerviosa verdad"-dijo kalm

si tambien eso,es que no se si me va a ir bien o mal,no quiero decepcionarlos"-dijo sarah"-no quiero decepcionar a franco"-penso sarah

y no nos decepcionadas,si pierdes no nos decepcionas solamente diviertete"-dijo kalm dandole un beso en los labios a sarah

gracias por apoyarme"-dijo sarah sonrojada

no hay problemas"-dijo kalm"-creo que hay que acostarnos de nuevo a dormir ademas hace un frio increible"-dijo kalm temblando del frio haciendole sacar una sonrisa a sarah

bueno hasta ma ana"-dijo sarah entrando dejando a kalm afuera

hm hasta ma ana"-dijo kalm entrando

CONTINUARA...


	7. Chapter 7:Sarah Vuelve Al Escenario

PD:VIENE DE MI CABEZA NADA DE ESTO TIENE RELACION CON EL POKEMON ORIGINAL

SE CENTRA EN:SARAH

POKEMON:XY 2 AÑOS DESPUES

EPISODIO 7:SARAH VUELVE AL ESCENARIO

era una tranquila ma ana en la region de kalos(en realidad estaban saliendo los primeros rayos del sol) y se veia a una chica mirando por la ventana con su sceptile y su braixen

bien estan listos"-dijo sarah a sus pokemons ambos ascendieron con la cabeza

cuando eran las 4:00 todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente pero franco estaba muy pero muy estresado(que queria decir algo pero no podia) sarah desde que se desperto no se habia quitado esa sonrisa

sarah porque estas tan feliz"-pregunto bonnie

porque lo dices?"-pregunto sarah

por que desde que despertaste no quitaste esa sonrisa"-dijo bonnie

por que voy a volver a escena despues de 2 a os"-dijo sarah acladando el porque esa sonrisa cuando en realidad queria ocultar la verdareda razon del porque volveria para que kalm no tuviera celos

sarah"-dijo franco intentando decirle algo

espera-dijo sarah

y que pokemons usaras?"-pregunto clemont

usare a amaura y a braixen,perdon sceptile"-dijo sarah disculpandose con sceptile porque no lo usaria,sceptile la perdono

sarah"-dijo franco denuevo intentando decirle algo y un poco irritado

espera"-dijo sarah callando otra vez a franco

y que vestido usaras en la actuacion de estilo libre"-pregunto kalm

si pero tendran que esperar para poder verlo"-dijo sarah ocultando cual seria ese vestido(y yo como creo ese vestido)

SARAH!"-dijo franco gritando para que sarah por fin lo escuchada

que"-dijo sarah medio confundida de el porque le grito

me olvide decirte que el espetaculo se hara en ciudad romantis y que espezara en una hora y las inscripciones terminan a las 4:30"-dijo franco con un poco de ira porque no le hizo caso

despues de eso se hizo un silencio hasta que...

aaaaaaaahhhhh franco porque no me lo dijiste antes"-dijo sarah un poco furiosa pero no por franco

es que por la batalla y el cumplea os de bonnie se me olvido"-dijo franco nervioso al ver a sarah enojada

como vamos a ir a ciudad romantis antes de y media"-dijo sarah,todos se pusieron a pensar como y a franco se le dio la idea

ya se solo esperenme"-dijo franco yendo a la maquina de intercambio

en la sala de intercambio

hola franco que pasa"-dijo maya (maya es la compa era de franco en sinnoh)

necesito que me pases a flygon"-dijo franco apresudado

ok por cual pokemon?"-dijo maya

por talonflame"-dijo franco con su pokebola

ok ya tengo aca la pokebola"-dijo maya(por cierto porque tiene su pokeball en unos segundos es la magia de un fanfic)

franco puso la pokebola de talonflame en el cambiador(nombre muy original) y por un segundo desaparecio y aparecio otra pokebola

bien ya tengo la pokebola de flygon"-dijo franco con la pokebola en su mano

y yo la pokebola de talonflame"-dijo maya con la pokebola en mano

gracias maya te lo agradesco eres la mejor"-dijo franco haciendo sonrojar a maya no hay por que"-dijo maya

bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos luego"-dijo franco

ok chau"-dijo maya terminando la llamada

afuera del centro pokemon

tardaste"-dijo sarah

no tarde nada"-dijo franco para que sarah no se enoje"-flygon sal"-dijo franco lanzando la pokebola de flygon,cuando aparecio franco se subio a el"-subanse"-dijo franco

estas seguro que con el llegaremos"-pregunto bonnie un poco insegura

si,flygon es el mas rapido de todos tardademos 5 minutos incluso menos vamos suban"-dijo franco,todos de subieron(en este orden:franco,sarah,kalm,bonnie,clemont)"-agarrense fuerte porque iremos muy rapido"-dijo franco si dejar que pregunte porque razon flygon despego y desaparecio en un segundo,en el vuelo sarah y bonnie se asustadon mucho mientras que los chicos no se asustadon

en 3 minutos ya habian llegado a ciudad romantis

ya llegamos"-dijo franco viendo que las chicas no salian de la impresion"-sarah tienes que darte prisa o sino se cerradan las incripciones"-dijo franco haciendo volver a sarah al mundo real

a que es cierto"-dijo sarah bajando de flygon y yendo a las incripciones

despues de 15 minutos

y sarah pudiste instribirte?"-pregunto kalm

pues..."-dijo sarah primero cabizbaja"-si pude instribirme"-dijo alegre"-gracias flygon te lo agradesco"-dijo sarah agradeciendo a flygon

flygon lo hiciste bien regresa"-dijo franco regresando a flygon

cuanto tiempo sarah"-dijo alguien desconocida

serena"-dijeron todos al ver a serena

cuanto tiempo sarah"-dijo serena

demasiado diria yo"-dijo sarah

franco cuanto tiempo"-dijo serena al ver a franco

si 2 a os"-dijo franco

y estas saliendo con sarah"-dijo serena picara haciendo sonrojar a franco

ah serena en realidad estoy saliendo con mi novio kalm"-dijo sarah haciendo sonrojar a ambos y a franco en estado deprimido

aaa bueno nos vemos despues"-dijo serena yendo hacia la entrada

voy a adelantarme en conseguir los asientos"-dijo franco deprimido yendo para conseguir los asientos

despues de conseguir los asientos estaban adentro del auditorio antes de que sarah vaya a los vestidores les dan sus ultimas palabras de aliento

sarah mucha suerte"-dijo clemont

gracias"-dijo sarah

no te pongas nerviosa y tambien suerte"-dijo bonnie

gracias bonnie"-dijo sarah

y por favor diviertete"-dijo kalm

gracias"-dijo sarah

vamos franco"-dijo bonnie

adelantence yo ya voy"-dijo franco

ok"-dijo bonnie

cuando ya se fueron franco hablo

sarah te deseo la mejor suerte de todas y la verdad te agradezco que me hagas este favor la verdad te lo agradezco"-dijo franco sonrojandose y haciendo que sarah tambien se sonrojada

no hay de que por cierto una pregunta"-dijo sarah sonrojada

cual?"-pregunto franco

en tu punto de vista crees que soy bonita"-dijo sarah mas roja

bueno...bueno desde mi punto de vista yo creo que eres hermosa"-dijo franco tambien muy rojo

en serio"-dijo sarah

eres hermosa,agradable,entre muchas cosas mas que no puedo decir"-dijo franco rojo como un tomate

gracias"-dijo sarah abrazando a franco este le correspondio el abrazo

cuando ambos se sepadaron a franco se le dio una idea para que sarah tenga mas suerte que nunca,sarah tenia los ojos cerrados asi que tuvo suerte franco se acerco a sarah y le dio un beso a sarah en la mejilla cabe destacar que franco estaba muy rojo y sarah no salia de la impresion al terminar franco fue a su asiento sin decir

ten suerte mi reina de kalos"-dijo franco yendo a su asiento

sarah fue al vestidor para prepadarse sin dejar de pensar lo que habia dicho

despues de 10 minutos de espera (bien aburridos)

damas y caballeros damos por comienzo el espetaculo pokemon de ciudad romantis"-dijo el presentador Monsieur Pierre y prosiguio"-ustedes deciridan quien gana en las 2 rondas que se haran"-dijo Monsieur Pierre y el estadio se lleno de aplausos la primera ronda sera de vestimenta asi que damos comienzo con las 3 primeras participantes"-dijo Monsieur Pierre dando comienzo el espetaculo pokemon

la plataforma del centro subio mostrando las primeras 3 participantes(2 de relleno que no hablaremos(Pobresitas XD))hay estaba serena con un conjunto de:zapatillas marrones,medibachas rojas,falda azul medio marino(no se que color es)remera de manga larga del mismo color que la falda pero las mangas de color blanco y recortadas,bolso de color celeste, en el brazo izquierdo tiene una megapulsera(en un futuro mostrare sus pokemons) y gorro blanco con un mo o

serena con las otras 2 participantes hicieron pasarela,los chicos de todo el publico al ver a serena se quedaron con cara de:"que hermosa" incluso kalm que se olvido que tenia novia,solo habian 2 que no se queradon con esa cara

franco tenia la cara como un tomate al punto de explotar del sonrojo"-oh dios mio"-dijo franco,el ya tenia su decision de quien votar pero para no ver miro para arriba y justamente vio a ash ketchump con el mismo sonrojo pero con una sonrisa,quien sabes porque(ustedes saben porque)  
eeee ash"-dijo franco llamando la atencion del entrenador"-cuanto tiempo"-dijo franco

franco?puedes esperar hasta que termine"-dijo ash,franco ascendio con la cabeza

cuando termino la pasarela

muy bien gente es hora de votar la ganadora va a ser la que pase a la ronda de estilo libre cuando diga iluminan el color del collar de la participante que quieran pasar"-dijo Mounsier Pierre"-listos 3,2,1 ya"-dijo Mounsier Pierre,una luces aparecieron de distintos colores que entraron adentro de unas llaves

y la ganadora es...serena"-dijo Monsieur Pierre,todos aplaudieron

los votos que tuvo serena eran del 96% y las demas el 2%(por cierto el color de la llave de serena es de color rosa)

el concurso siguio con tranquilidad(con participantes de relleno),cuando llego el turno de sarah

en los vestidores

sarah estaba muy pensativa por lo que franco habia dicho:ten suerte mi reina de kalos,con solo pensar eso se sonrojaba no entendia el porque si era novia de kalm

no entiendo soy novia de kalm pero me pongo mas feliz cuando estoy con franco"-dijo sarah pensando sin entender porque pasa eso cuando se le dio una idea"-y si sigo enamodara de franco,si es eso"-dijo sarah pensando muy roja

participante sarah es su turno"-dijo(no me acuerdo el nombre)

si ya voy"-dijo sarah

en el escenario

y para terminar esta ronda presentamos a las 3 ultimas paericipantes"-dijo Monsieur Pierre presentando a las ultimas participantes(2 de rellenos)y a sarah sarah estaba con un conjunto de zapatillas blancas,pantalones cortos color negro con rayas de color amarillo(PD1:hasta las rodillas(Pd2:en honor a fennekin),remera de color violeta con detalles rojos un collar con forma de corazon de color rojo,el pelo suelto y una flor que es la flor que le dio franco mientras daba de pasarela sarah vio a sus amigos y cuando vio a franco le gui o el ojo dejando a franco sonrojado

todos sus amigos miradon a franco que estaba muy rojo"-uy creo que me afecto el calor"-dijo franco,sus amigos sabian la razon por eso pero a kalm le entradon celos de golpearlo en la cara

(tengo que volver a poner un dialogo)

muy bien gente es hora de votar la ganadora va a ser la que pase a la ronda de estilo libre cuando diga iluminan el color del collar de la participante que quieran pasar"-dijo Mounsier Pierre"-listos 3,2,1 ya"-dijo Mounsier Pierre,una luces aparecieron de distintos colores que entraron adentro de unas llaves menos a sarah que entraron en el collar

y para cerrar la primera ronda la ganadora es...sarah"-dijo Monsieur Pierre,todos(nuevamente)aplaudieron

sarah gano con el 85% de los votos

muy bien vamos a tomar 10 minutos de descanso para que nuestras participante se preparen"dijo Monsieur Pierre saliendo del escenario

mientras que en los vestuarios

bien estan listas para esto?"-pregunto sarah a sus pokemons(braixen y amaura) los pokemons ascendieron la cabeza

sarah felicidades por pasar a la 2 ronda"-dijo serena

gracias"-dijo sarah

por cierto a quien le gui anste el ojo?"-pregunto serena a sarah con cara picara

pues..pues"-tartamudeo sarah intentando inventanse una excusa hasta que se rindio y dijo la verdad"-le qui e el ojo a franco"-dijo sarah impresionando a serena ya que se esperaba que fuera kalm

porque? si dijiste que eras novia de kalm"-dijo serena

porque me siento mas feliz con franco que con kalm,no lo entiendo"-dijo sarah

dime como te sentiste cuando franco se fue?"-pregunto serena(para resolver su problema) me senti muy triste como que me rompio el corazon,que no lo volveria a ver"-dijo sarah

y cuando kalm se te declaro?"-pregunto serena

que al fin tendria a alguien que me amaba y que no estaria sola en mi corazon"-dijo sarah

y cuando volviste a ver a franco como te sentiste?"pregunto serena

que mi corazon estallo en lagrimas de volver a verlo,que quiero estar con el"-dijo sarah revelando la ultima pista

amiga dejame decirte que no sientes nada por kalm sino que estas muy enamorada de franco,tu quieres estar con el"-dijo serena

sarah estuvo con una sonrisa al enterarse de eso

gracias por ayudarme serena"-dijo sarah

no hay problema"-dijo serena

se orita serena tu vas primera"-dijo(otra vez no me acuerdo nombre)

ok"-dijo serena levantandose de su asiento yendo a la salida

buena suerte"-dijo sarah

gracias"-dijo serena antes de salir

en el escenario(despues de esos 10 minutos de aburrimiento)

bien damos inicio el espetaculo de estilo libre con la reina de kalos serena"-dijo Monsier Pierre

serena fue elevada por la plataforma(como en la ronda de vestimenta)apareciendo con su sylveon y su altaria(la verdad no se me ocurre como sera su actuacion asi que su actuacion sera su mente)

finish"-dijo serena terminando la actuacion,hubo una lluvia de aplausos y que algun silbido

que buena actuacion"-dijo Monsier Pierre

despues de ella pasaron las demas 3 participantes(de relleno)era turno de sarah

se orita sarah es su turno"dijo la secretaria(listo ya tiene nombre)

ok"-dijo sarah"- estan listas?"-pregunto sarah a sus pokemons,estas ascendieron con la cabeza

y para terminar esta ronda damos presentacion a sarah"-dijo Monsier Pierre

(perdon si no pongo como fue su actuacion es que no se me ocurre mucho como sera su actuacion asi que usteres seran los que piensen como sera su actuacion ok no se enojen)

finish"-dijo sarah al terminar,todos dieron unos aplausos muy fuertes,tambien se escucharon silbidos(como 3 o 4)

las rondas estan terminadas es hora de votar quien gana este espetaculo pokemon:3,2,1 ya"-dijo Monsier Pierre

el estadio se ilumino de muchos colores pero los colores que mas habian eran el rojo y el rosa todas las luces entradon a las llaves para contar los votos

y la ganadora por muy poco es"-dijo Monsier Pierre causando suspenso"-sarah"-dijo Monsier Pierre anunciando la ganadora,el estadio se lleno con muchos aplausos

gane?"-dijo sarah sin salir de la inpresion"-!gane "-dijo sarah con mucha alegria abrazando a sus pokemons y con unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad

bien hecho sarah"-grito bonnie

felicidades"-dijo clemont

esa es mi chica"-dijo kalm

bien hecho sarah has cumplido mi favor"-dijo franco bajo para que no lo escucharan

lo lograste sarah bien hecho"-penso serena

sarah por ganar el espetaculo pokemon de ciudad romantis te entrego la llave romantica"-dijo Mounsier Pierre(nombre mas original para la llave)

gracias"-dijo sarah agarrando la llave"-tengo mi cuarta llave"-dijo sarah haciendo el tipico"gano una medalla",todos aplaudieron

afuera del auditorio

felicidades sarah"-dijo kalm

lo hiciste bien"-dijo clemont

parecias una princesa aunque no llevabas un vestido"-dijo bonnie muy feliz

gracias y franco?"-dijo sarah

esta alla"-dijo kalm apuntando a donde esta franco que estaba hablando con ash

hola ash cuanto tiempo"-dijo franco

demasiado como has estado?"-pregunto ash

bien aqui normal,que todavia no soy maestro pokemon"-dijo franco lo ultimo lo dijo un poco mal"-y como has estado vos? saliendo con serena?"-pregunto franco lo ultimo con cara picara

buenoooo.."-intentaba decir ash algo hasta que lo interumpieron

amor"-dijo serena yendo hacia su novio abrazandolo por la espalda

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO PUEDE SER ES QUE SOY EL UNICO QUE NO TIENE NOVIA"-grito franco a los 4 vientos,ash y serena tenian una gota estilo anime

si creo que si"-dijo serena pero no por mala sino que por broma,aunque afecto a franco con un aura deprimida

bueno nos tenemos que ir nos vemos algun otro dia saludos de mi parte"-dijo ash yendose con serena

franco fue a donde estaban los demas todavia un poco deprimido pero al llegar se le fue"-hola sarah felicidades por tu victoria"-dijo franco haciendo sonrojar a sarah

gracias"-dijo sarah sonrojada kalm noto eso

bueno creo que es hora de irnos"-propuso clemont

porque si todavia hay un poco de tiempo como para pasear"-dijo sarah

sarah tiene razon"-dijo kalm

le dije a bonnie que por su cumplea os que tendriamos una batalla"-dijo clemont

pero no es que se levantadan temprano verdad?"-pregunto franco

en realidad asi sera"-dijo bonnie haciando que todos se cayeran estilo anime

que tal si la batalla es a las 2:00 de la tarde sino seria hasta las 12:00 verdad"-pregunto franco

si creo que no lo pense"-dijo clemont haciendo que por segunda vez se cayeran estilo anime"- te parece bien esa hora bonnie?"-pregunnto clemont

me parece bien"-dijo bonnie

bueno voy a dar un paseo por ciudad romantis para ver si cambio algo"-dijo franco yendose

franco espera"-dijo sarah deteniendo a franco"- te puedo acompa ar?"-pregunto sarah haciendo sonrojar a franco y sacandole celos a kalm

esta bien"-dijo franco sonrojado caminando junto con sarah

CONTINUARA...


	8. Chapter 8:Combate: Clemont VS Bonnie

PD:VIENE DE MI CABEZA NADA DE ESTO TIENE RELACION CON EL POKEMON ORIGINAL

SE CENTRA EN:CLEMONT Y BONNIE

POKEMON:XY 2 AÑOS DESPUES

EPISODIO 8:COMBATE LISTO,CLEMONT VS BONNIE

era una tranquila ma ana donde todos estaban desayunando normalmente ya que dentro de 2 horas clemont y bonnie echarian un combate (si quieren saber el porque miren el cap anterior)

bien bonnie hoy es nuestra batalla"-dijo clemont

asi es"-dijo bonnie

yo estoy emocionado aunque yo no voy a combatir por lo menos podre ver su batalla"-dijo franco emocionado

yo tambien"-dijo kalm tambien emocionado

ninguno de los 2 cambiara"-penso sarah con una gota en su cien

los pokemons tambien los miraban con una gota en la cien

y que pokemons utilizaran"-pregunto sarah

yo no digo nada pero como soy bueno solo utilizade un pokemon de tipo electrico"-dijo clemont

yo tampoco digo nada"-dijo bonnie

y tenias que preguntar"dijeron a la vez franco y kalm,esto hizo que sarah se avergonzara

despues de comer fueron al gimnasio pokemon donde se hara la batalla entre clemont y bonnie

al entrar franco,kalm y sarah fueron a las gradas sin antes dar palabras de aliento(la verdad no se me ocurren ninguna palabra XD)

estas lista bonnie?"-pregunto clemont

lo estoy"-dijo bonnie

ambos fueron a donde estaba la entrara al campo de batalla y ambos se pusieron en cada extremo(clemont en la derecha y bonnie en la izquierda),en las gradas estaban franco,braixen,kirlia,sarah,sceptile y kalm apoyandolos

hermano quiero una buena batalla"-dijo bonnie a lo lejos

te prometo que lo sera"-dijo clemont

el combate entre clemont y bonnie esta por comenzar,ambos podran usar 3 pokemons,el combate termina cuando los 3 pokemons del contrincantre esten debilitados,muestren a sus pokemons"-dijo clembot

cuento contigo bunnelby"-dijo clemont lanzando una pokebola de la cual salio un conejo

pidgeotto adelante"-dijo bonnie lanzando una pokebola de la cual salio un pajaro

en las gradas

bunnelby y pidgeotto"-dijo kalm sacando su pokedex

bunnelby el pokemon excavador usa sus grandes orejas para excavar en la tierra y asi crear madrigueras,Puede pasarse una noche entera cavando sin parar,tiene sus orehas tan grandes que parecen palas"-dijo la pokedex"-pidgeotto el pokemon pajaro Pidgeotto se apodera de una zona muy vasta como su territorio y la sobre vuela para alguien invade su espacio vital no tendra ningun reparo en castigarlo con sus afiladas garras"-dijo la pokedex

parece que bonnie tiene la ventaja"-dijo sarah

por que lo dices?"-pregunto franco

yo se que el bunnelby de clemont tiene terremoto asi que no le afectara"-dijo sarah

no creo que sea facil para bonnie"-dijo franco soprendiendo a sarah y a kalm

en el campo

que comienze el combate"-dijo clembot

aparece la animacion de versus pidgeotto usa ciclon"-ordeno bonnie,pidgeotto creo un tornado en donde estaba bunnelby

bunnelby usa bote"-ordeno clemont,bunnelby pego un salto que llego hasta el techo esquivando el ciclon,con la fuerza de sus orejas es impulso para abajo para atacar a pidgeotto

pidgeotto esquivalo y usa persecucion"-ordeno bonnie,pidgeotto pudo esquivar el ataque de bunnelby,el cuerpo de pidgeotto se rodeo de un aura negra aumentando su velocidad por unos segundos para atacar a bunnelby el ataque le hizo poco da o

bunnelby puas"-ordeno clemont,el cuerpo de bunnelby expulso puas que rodeadon todo el campo de batalla,bonnie no entendia el porque

en las gradas

porque uso puas si no hacen da o?"-pregunto kalm

clemont utilizo puas para que cuando bonnie cambie le hagan da o"-dijo franco

es como puas toxicas pero en vez de da ar envenenan"-dijo sarah

en el campo de batalla

pidgeotto usa tajo aereo"-ordeno bonnie,pidgeotto lanzo unas ondas de aire hacia bunnelby da andolo

bunnelby usa voltio cruel"-ordeno clemont,el cuerpo de bunnelby se electrifico y ataco directamente hacia pidgeotto dejandolo gravemente herido y paralizado aunque bunnelby tambien recibio da o

en las gradas

lo sabia"-dijo franco"-sarah te acuerdas mi combate de gimnasio contra clemont?"-pregunto sarah

si"-dijo sarah

el bunnelby de clemont conocia voltio cruel"-dijo franco"-tenia un presentimiento que no lo habia olvidado"-dijo franco

ya entiendo por eso dijiste que bonnie lo tendria dificil"-dijo kalm

asi es"-dijo franco

en el campo

pidgeotto usa ida y vuelta"-ordeno bonnie,para sus suerte pidgeotto pudo atacar a bunnelby para despues regresar a su pokebola"-adelante carbink"-dijo bonnie sacando a carbink aunque este recibio un poco de da o por las puas"-carbink estas bien"-pregunto bonnie preocupada carbink asintio con la cabeza

bunnelby puedes seguir"-pregunto clemont,bunnelby asintio con la cabeza"-bien voltio cruel"-ordeno clemont,bunnelby volvio a usar voltio cruel(esto es para no decir lo mismo 2 veces)

carbink detenlo usando psiquico"-ordeno bonnie,los ojos de carbink se iluminadon y detuvieron a bunnelby"-ahora usa roca afilida"-ordeno bonnie,carbink golpeo el suelo con su cuerpo y aparecieron una fila de rocas que fueron hacia bunnelby,una de las rocas colpearon a bunnelby dejandolo debilitado

bunnelby no puede continuar carbink gana"-dijo clembot

en las gradas

bien hecho bonnie"-dijo sarah

tu puedes"-dijo kalm

el unico que no estaba celebrando era franco ya que estaba analizando el combate

en el campo

bunnelby regresa"-dijo clemont

carbink lo hiciste bien"-dijo bonnie abrazando a carbink

skrelp yo te elijo"-dijo clemont lanzando una pokebola de la cual salio un caballito de mar feo(la contraparte de horsea XD)

carbink puedes continuar?"-pregunto bonnie,carbink ascendio con la cabeza

bien skrelp usa toxico"-ordeno clemont,skrelp lanzo un humo color violeta hacia carbink dejandolo gravemente envenenado

carbink usa fuerza lunar"-ordeno bonnie,carbink creo una esfera de color rosa que la lanzo hacia skrelp

skrelp proteccion"-ordeno clemont,skrelp creo una barrera que choco contra el fuerza lunar

carbink usa granizo"-ordeno bonnie,carbink invoco una tormenta de granizo

en las gradas

por que usaria granizo si carbink no puede aprender ventisca"-dijo sarah

creo que es porque skrelp enveneno a carbink"-dijo kalm

franco no dijo nada

en el campo

skrelp usa pulso dragon"-ordeno clemont,skrelp lanzo el pulso dragon hacia carbink dandole pero sin recibir da o,esto le dio una idea a bonnie

carbink usa fuerza lunar"-ordeno bonnie,carbink lanzo la fuerza lunar

skrelp usa proteccion"-ordeno clemont,skrelp creo la barrera como antes

carbink usa roca afilada"-ordeno bonnie,carbink hizo lo mismo que con bunnelby

skrelp contraataca con acua cola"-ordeno clemont,la cola de skrelp se formo un remolino para contraatacar,fue facil destruir la fila de rocas y atacar a carbink,este ultimo quedo debilitado por el veneno y el granizo

carbink no puede continuar skrelp gana"-dijo clembot

en las gradas

bien clemont"-dijo sarah

ahora ambos tienen 2 pokemons"-dijo kalm

aunque pidgeotto esta paralizado"-dijo franco

es cierto puede que la victoria sea para clemont"-dijo kalm

solo nos queda esperar"-dijo sarah

en el campo

carbink lo hiciste bien regresa"-dijo bonnie regresando a carbink a su pokebola"-pidgeotto yo se que puedes vencer"-dijo bonnie sacando a pidgeotto

skrelp usa pulso dragon"-ordeno clemont,skrelp lanzo el pulso dragon hacia pidgeotto

pidgeotto esquivalo usando persecucion"-ordeno bonnie,por segunda vez consecutiva pidgeotto no fue afectado por el paralizado pudiendo esquivar el pulso dragon"-tajo aereo"-ordeno bonnie,pidgeotto lanzo unas ondas de aire hacia skrelp

proteccion"-ordeno clemont,skrelp se protegio provocando una cortina de humo,cuando el humo se disipo pidgeotto ya no estaba

en las gradas

y pidgeotto"-dijeron los 3 a la vez

todos los que estaban hay buscaban a pidgeotto hasta que...

esta hay arriba"-dijo franco mirando para arriba,kalm y sarah tambien miradon para arriba y vieron a pidgeotto con un aura negra creyendo que usara persecucion

en el campo

pidgeotto persecucion"-ordeno bonnie,pidgeotto fue en picara generando una onda(como de un cometa en picara)para atacar a skrelp

skrelp esquivalo"-ordeno clemont,skrelp pudo esquivarlo con facilidad"-pulso dragon"-ordeno clemont(no pongo porque ya saben que pasa)

pidgeotto esquivalo"-ordeno bonnie,para mala suerte fue afectado por el paralizado recibiendo el pulso dragon de frente dejandolo debilitado

pidgeotto no puede continuar skrelp gana"-dijo clembot

en las gradas

ese fue un buen movimiento pero ya me veia venir el paralizado"-dijo franco

ahora bonnie esta en desventaja con un solo pokemon"-dijo sarah

si cual sera el ultimo pokemon de bonnie?"-pregunto kalm

no lo se"-dijeron franco y sarah a la vez"-chicle"-dijeron a la vez

(a ver quien le da el chicle a quien XD nah mentira igualmente se deben un chicle XD)

en el campo

pidgeotto lo hiciste bien la verdad me enorgulleces regresa"-dijo bonnie regresando a pidgeotto a su pokebola"-hermano gracias por este regalo de cumplea os atrasado"-dijo bonnie muy feliz

no hay de que"-dijo clemont avergonzado

pero sere yo la que se lleve la victoria adelante dedenne"-dijo bonnie sacando a su ultimo pokemon:dedenne,no sufrio da o porque las puas desaparecieron y tambien el granizo

skrelp se que puedes seguir"-dijo clemont,skrelp le sonrio"-skrelp usa toxico"-ordeno clemont,skrelp lanzo un humo violeta hacia dedenne

dedenne esquivalo con ataque rapido"-ordeno bonnie,el cuerpo de dedenne se ilumino de color blanco y saliendo disparado hacia skrelp esquivando el toxico

skrelp proteccion"-dijo clemont,(otra cosa que no voy a decir)

sabia que harias eso,rodealo y usa pu o trueno"-ordeno bonnie,dedenne exitosamente pudo rodear a skrelp,cuando dedenne estuvo cerca su pu o se electrifico y le dio a skrelp debilitandolo instantaneamente

skrelp no puede continuar dedenne gana"-dijo clembot

en las gradas

me parece a mi o proteccion no funciono"-dijo franco soprendido

sarah y kalm asintieron con la cabeza

en el campo

skrelp regresa"-dijo clemont regresando"-es hora del combate final adelante plusle"-dijo clemont lanzando una pokebola de la cual saco un plusle,cuando salio miro con una cara desafiante a dedenne porque son rivales

dedenne preparate usa moflete estatico"-ordeno bonnie,dedenne recargo sus mejillas(mejillas pikachu)

dedenne choco contra plusle causandole poco da o

plusle usa hierba lazo"-ordeno clemont,plusle hizo salir una raiz que agarro a dedenne y lo tiro al suelo

dedenne caranto a"-ordeno bonnie,dedenne fue hacia plusle y lo ataco(no se me ocurrio nada)

plusle usa danza lluvia"-ordeno clemont,plusle invoco una tormenta

dedenne ataque rapido"-ordeno bonnie,dedenne fue rapidamente hacia plusle causandole mucho da o

plusle se puso muy triste que se sento y en un momento se puso a llorar cuando dedenne lo vio intento pedirle perdon pero cuando no se lo espera sonrie maliciosamente y hace hierba lazo dejandolo en sus ultimas fuerzas

que fue eso?"-pregunto bonnie con curiosidad

eso es llanto falso"-dijo clemont

llanto falso?"-pregunto bonnie

en las gradas

llanto falso lo que hace es bajarle 2 niveles de defensa al pokemon"-dijo franco

quiere decir que..."-dijo sarah

que clemont aprovecho que hierba lazo que es especial para atacar a dedenne"-finalizo kalm

asi es"-dijo franco

en el campo

hora de terminar hermano"-dijo bonnie

me parece bien"-dijo clemont

dedenne usa ataque rapido"-ordeno bonnie,dedenne fue rapidamente hacia plusle

plusle usa trueno con toda tu fuerzas"-ordeno clemont

plusle estaba recargando su energia mientras que dedenne hiba hacia plusle para atacarlo,cuando plusle termino de recargar saco el trueno pero lo que no esperaban es que dedenne estuviera tan cerca como para da arse el mismo,una cortina de humo aparecio de la nada quedando en duda quien habia ganado cuando el humo se disipo se podia a ver a plusle y a dedenne debilitados declarando el combate en empate

ni dedenne ni plusle no pueden contiuar la batalla termina en un empate"-dijo clembot

plusle regresa"-dijo clemont regresando a plusle

dedenne esta bien lo hiziste genial ya va a haber una revancha-dijo bonnie recogiendo a dedenne y dandole un revivir

bonnie lo hiciste muy bien casi mas me ganas pero si dedenne no hubiera caido en el llanto falso ya hubieras ganado"-dijo clemont

si lo se"-dijo bonnie cuando de repente abrazo a su hermano"-este es el mejor regalo que tuve"-dijo bonnie casi llorando,clemont acepto el abrazo

franco,sarah y kalm(tambien los pokemons que no fueron mencionados)bajadon a felicitar a los hermanos

felicidades a ambos"-dijo sarah

aunque no hubo ganador fue una batalla intensa"-dijo kalm

gracias"-dijo bonnie

que tal si vamos a conseguir un helado"-dijo clemont

!si "-dijo bonnie muy feliz

yo tambien quiero"-dijo sarah con estrellas en los ojos

un helado no estaria mal"-dijo kalm

yo quiero un chicle"-dijo franco haciendo que todos estuvieran ahi menos sarah que sabia el porque

te prometo que te doy un chicle"-dijo sarah

gracias"-dijo franco haciendo sonrojar a sarah

cuando salieron estaban hablando que no tenian mucha inportancia pero franco se detuvo

franco pasa algo"-dijo sarah preocupada

pero franco no dijo nada en cambio sus ojos cambiaron

se que estas aqui sal de tu escondite"-dijo franco,sus amigos creyeron que era a los 4 vientos

parece que es dificil enga arte,no has cambiado nada"-dijo alguien misterioso a espaldas de franco de la misma estatura que es dificil que sus amigos lo vieran

y dewott donde esta?"-pregunto franco

esta detras de braixen"-dijo el chico misterioso,franco miro hacia donde esta braixen y vio a dewott

eeeee que hace un dewott aca"-pregunto clemont

franco a quien le hablas?"-pregunto bonnie

acaso te has vuelto loco"-dijo kalm de tono de broma

nop"-dijo franco

sarah era la unica que sabia con quien estaba hablando franco

creo que es hora de que aparezca"-dijo franco,de repente una sombra salio de franco y de braixen

y tu quien te crees para decirle a franco eso"-dijo el chico misterioso

solo era broma"-dijo kalm moviendo las manos

a bueno por cierto me llamo Mateo"-dijo mateo junto a su dewott

CONTINUARA...


End file.
